


Recurring Nightmares

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Adopted, Comfort!Lucifer, Crowley is basically a rapist, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Father!Lucifer, I thought this up one night, Kinda, Luci humms, Luci isa cutie patootie, Luci sings, Nice Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sam and Dean are in the middle chapters, Something about this appeals to my being, idk if this is really considered adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is Lucifers (adopted?) daughter.<br/>Every few years, the reader has a nightmare. The same nightmare. The same nightmare about the same man in the same place, and she always wakes up screaming. Eventually, the reader see's the mystery man. </p><p>Lucifer is furious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know I'm on Inkitt now, so please please go and see my story. I posted Recurring Nightmares to the site and it's in a contest! My name on Inkitt is "Siobhan."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer see's something in Hell that he can't stay away from.

It was just another boring day in the Cage.

Souls floating by one by one, and being sentenced to different torture chambers for the rest of eternity. Lucifer stood there at the edge of the Cage just watching as each soul passed by him. He would count them as they did so, and soon he started figuring math problems and comparing ratios and testing theories on the number of how many men, women, and children there were. He was in the middle of an Algebraic equation when he noticed something. Something different and rare.

An infant soul.

It was strange to see and infant soul coming into Hell. Infants were innocent and without sin so they belonged in heaven when they died.. Very occasionally, if the infant was dangerous in some way, then it would be damned to Hell. But that would be the only reason.

Lucifer forgot all about his silly little games of equations and immediately focused on the young soul. He could tell by the brightness of it that was an extremely new.. Unborn. Lucifers face became compassionate at the unborn's soul. He knew that it wouldn't know what to do or the pain it was going to endure there in Hell. He felt protective over the soul, and wanted to keep it safe and close to him. He almost felt like he was created for this soul, to protect this soul with his entire being and all his grace, and that if he didn't that he would have failed what he was created for.

The soul was nearing him slowly. He didn't know that he had reached out for the soul until he had gently clutched it in his hands, and he began to bring it in to him. He held it in his arms and tenderly ran his hand against it. He had never felt so connected to another being in all of time and creation, and the moment he admitted that to himself, he felt a spark inside of him. He was taken aback by the sudden feeling that washed over his body, but he shook it off and continued to watch the soul he it moved and shimmered in his arms.

Lucifer gently placed his right hand on the soul and closed his eyes, trying to focus on what had happened to it in life before death.

* * *

_"Congratulations!" said a woman dressed a doctor to the other very pregnant looking woman. "Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" she asked.  
_

_The pregnant woman thought for a moment before answering, she didn't know if she wanted to know now or after the delivery. She smiled and said "Yes! I'm very excited!" and she hugged the doctor._

_"Before I tell you, I must ask, is there a father that would also want to know the gender of his baby?" said the doctor. It was common for there to be a father or brother in the room when the gender was revealed, but also common for there to not be a father either._

_"No," said the woman "the father didn't want any part of having a baby so it's just me." she sounded confident, but also hurt when she spoke about the father._

_"Well then," said the lady doctor with a slight huff "let's get on with it shall we?" She turned and pulled the screen slightly towards the woman so that she could see her unborn baby. "It's a girl!" she said with a smile._

_The pregnant mother was wearing a smile that stretched from ear to ear and said excitedly "I knew it! Oh, I just KNEW IT!"_

_The doctor helped her up and asked if she was thinking about any names for her baby. The woman smiled and said "(Y/f/n). (Y/f/n) (Y/m/n)." The doctor said that it was a lovely name a girl and helped the woman into the lobby. The woman paid the hospital and walked out to the parking lot to get in her car._

_She was stopped by a man in a dark gray hoodie asking her if she had the time._

_"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have a watch and my phone is on my car, if you'll walk with me to my car I might could tell you what time it is." she said pleasantly. She had just found the gender of her baby, so she was a little bit high on happiness and bliss. Maybe a little too high to realize that this guy was bad news._

_He pulled out a gun and said "That's okay. You can give me your purse instead." The woman realized just how grave the situation was when he held the barrel to her head. She scrambled to get the purse off of her arm and give it to him before he pulled the trigger.  
_

_The man in the dark hoodie ran away carrying the purse, and leaving the woman's bloody lifeless body on the ground. Mother and child dead._

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes after the terrible scene had played out in his head. He felt more protective than before to keep this soul under his wing. Figuratively, of course. He knew then that he needed to get the soul out of Hell. He needed to get _both_ of them out of Hell.

He waited. For 12 months he sat in the Cage with the unborn soul and looked after it.

Fortunately for Lucifer there were still some demons loyal to the dark prince. They liberated him from the Cage with much effort and at the cost of all of their deaths, but they had remained loyal to Lucifer till the day they died, and he swore he'd be forever grateful for their keeping his unborn soul safe.

 

A few weeks later, after Lucifer had returned to the surface, he started living like all of the lowlife hairless apes on the planet. He had an apartment, he had a job, he had taxes, he had everything that everyone else had.

He even had a newborn baby girl that he took care of everyday, and he loved it... He loved **her.**

And that was a spark of something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've decided to start reading Recurring Nightmares, huh? 
> 
> I'm proud of you.


	2. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first nightmare.

Nine years had passed since Lucifer had escaped the Cage with his infant soul. Your soul. You had grown up these past nine years knowing that Lucifer wasn't your father, and you knew he was a fallen angel, and you knew everything about him. He didn't want you to grow up thinking your life was one way, then finding out that it was all a lie. He wasn't going to be that type of father.

Today had been like every other ordinary day. You got up, ate breakfast, you started school at the apartment (Lucifer still didn't know why your soul had been sent to Hell, so he needed to find out, and he couldn't keep his eye on you at a normal school.), you ate lunch, you played with daddy, you finished your school, you watched some tv, you played with daddy again, you ate dinner, you brushed your teeth, and you went to your room to sleep.

But before you went to sleep every night, you would have daddy check under the bed, and in the closet for monsters. Seeing as you both knew that they were very real, he was more than happy to check for you. He knew that he was probably more scary to the monster than the monster was to him, anyway. Not because he was Lucifer, or the Devil, or Satan, but because he was a father and his little girl was being threatened by whatever unintelligent beast was lurking.

After he had checked the closet and checked under the bed, and promised you that there were no monsters anywhere in your room, he sat at the edge of your bed, and leaned down to kiss your forehead. Every night he would do this, and every night afterward, he would say "I love you." You would giggle and reply "How much?" A gently smile would play across his face, causing little crinkles to appear next to his eyes. "More than anything in all of time and creation." was always the last thing he said to you before you went to sleep. He ruffled your (h/c) hair and kissed your forehead one more time before getting up off of your bed and turning off the light. The only sign that there was light in your room, to Lucifer's disapproval, was a little nightlight that looked like Jesus. He was hesitant to get it for you at first, but you begged him and begged him so he finally gave in.

He left the room and closed the door behind him. He knew you liked it completely dark so that you could see your nightlight better, and he was fine with that. He knew that he could protect you from anything that you were afraid of. Well.. He thought he could.

He couldn't protect your from your dreams. Nightmares, were really what they were. You hadn't had any of those yet, because Lucifer had put a spell on the two of you so that no evil thing could approach or penetrate either of you.

Until one little use-to-be-crossroads-demon who is now the King-of-Hell-demon found a loophole in that contract. He found a way in. He found a way to get to Lucifer. He found the perfect ammunition.

You.

Crowley wanted Lucifer back in Hell, back in the Cage, so that he could do anything he did so desire without having to worry about the fallen archangel finding him.. Seeing as he was the demon who helped put Lucifer in the Cage he had good reason to fear him.

You were getting sleepy, so sleepy that as soon as you closed your eyes you were asleep and dreaming.

* * *

_You woke up in your bed. Something felt strangely off. You tried to scream for daddy, but nothing was coming out of your mouth. You tried over and over again, but daddy couldn't hear you so daddy wasn't coming.  
_

_You felt like someone was watching you, so you began to look around your room, only to be met by a pair of glowing red eyes in the darkness. The sight scared you. This was the first time that you had truly felt fear, and it felt like someone had their hand around your neck and was slowly squeezing until you couldn't breathe. Like they were telling you to breathe while shoving you underwater while keeping their hand on your throat._

_You shuffled your way to the headboard of your bed, if it hadn't been there you probably would have kept backing up until you hit the wall. The pair of red eyes started to slowly advance towards you, never blinking, never dulling, just moving closer._

_The closer the eyes got, the more you could feel the fear suffocating you. That's when you heard a deep British voice speak "Hello, darling."_

_The voice was soothing and soft, yet gravelly. You knew it was a man now, and his voice sounded like velvet and silk had a love child and it was living inside of his vocal chords. His words sounded funny though, they didn't sound normal. 'Silly grown up doesn't know how to say his R's.' you thought. That thought relieved some of the pressure of the fear, but you were still scared.. Until you caught a glimpse of the mans face in the light of your Jesus nightlight._

_His face looked soft, and not just because of the scruffy beard adorning his chin, but his features were relaxed. He seemed so calm that you almost forgot how terrified you were of him. As he got closer, more of his face could been seen in the light of.. well.. Jesus. His eyes flickered from their deep blood red color, to what looked like a wooden brown. Different shades of chocolate swirling around in his eyes._

_You could tell that he was looking directly at you with a slight squint in his eyes. His hair was dark, as was his beard, and he was wearing a suit. A very nice suit. You, being the child you were, had no control over it when you suddenly said "Are you rich?" surprised that you had your voice again, you thought about calling for daddy, but at the same time, daddy might make this man leave, and you wanted to know who he was._

_A deep chuckled echoed through your dimly lit room as the man slowly sat on daddy's spot of the bed. You wanted to tell him that he couldn't sit there because it was daddy's spot, but when you tried you noticed that your voice was gone again. What was going on?_

_The stranger with the funny words spoke again and said "Actually, love. I'm a King." as he slowly slid closer to you. Your eyes widened. 'A king?' you thought. ' I've never met a king before.' and almost as if he read your mind, he said "No, I don't suppose you have." he was right beside you now, and you didn't even notice. You began to think again 'How did he-' "I'm a king, darling." he said as he leaned in, your faces were inches away. "Kings can read minds." he said as he pulled away, making you inwardly giggle. You knew that kings couldn't read minds, because they were just people with more responsibility._

_The funny man looked away and thought for a second before returning his eyes to you. "You know that you're a princess, right?" he said, now his voice was even smoother than before. You smiled and shook your head. "Well, your daddy is referred to as the 'Dark PRINCE', correct?" Your eyes widened and you slowly nodded in agreement. "Well, then. If daddy is a PRINCE, doesn't that make you a PRINCESS?" your eyes were the biggest they had ever been. You were a princess? YOU WERE A PRINCESS!  
_

_The man could tell by your elevated heart-rate that you were excited. He felt bad about what he was about to do, but he couldn't let said Dark Prince be focused on him or any of his plans._

_The man with the funny words moved closer to you again. You like him now, so you weren't scared of him. "But being a princess isn't nearly as fun as being queen, right, love?" he said, watching your face for any sign of agreement. He found that agreement when you smiled again. "Well I can't make you a queen.." he began to say, he saw your smile fade slightly, but he continued anyway "..but I can make you feel like one. Do you want to feel like a queen, darling?" Your excitement returned at the question. You nodded your heard quickly and with another big smile._

_You obviously didn't know what "Do you want me to make you feel like a queen?" really meant._

* * *

 Screaming. That was all Lucifer could hear in his bedroom. Screaming woke him up, not only did it wake him up, it shot him upwards in bed. He leaped from his bed and ran straight to your room, knocking over a desk with an expensive vase in the process. He didn't care about that, though. His baby girl was scared of something, and he needed to take care of her.

To his surprise when he entered your room, there was nobody. Not one person or being was in the room, but you were still screaming. "Nightmare. She's having a nightmare." he said worriedly as he ran to your bedside. He put his hands on your arms and began to shake your slightly, trying to wake you without hurting you. That didn't work, so he began to shake you more vigorously, but still making sure not to hurt you in the process.

The spell he had put on the two of you had a slight irritation to it. If Lucifer used his powers, anyone who wanted to find him, angel, demon, or other, could teleport to get him, or come find him, if he used his powers for longer than 30 seconds.

He would risk that for (y/n).

Lucifer placed two fingers to your forehead and closed his eyes, trying to focus on waking you up. The seconds passed by 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28. Suddenly, and without warning, your screaming stopped and you shot up in bed. Covered in sweat, panting hard, and crying. You looked around your room quickly to make sure the bad man wasn't there anymore, and when you saw that daddy was beside you with concerned eyes filling with tears, you hugged him and began to cry into his shirt.

"You want to talk about it, (Y/n)?" he asked softly, he wrapped his arms and wings around you and you had never felt more protected. You shook your head, causing you tears to damped more of his shirt. He didn't press any further into the matter. He just let you cry into his chest with his arms and wings around you.

All you could think about was the bad man with the funny words and what he did to you.

And how he threatened you.

He said that if you told daddy about what had happened, that he would kill you.

But right now you weren't concerned with telling daddy about the man. Right now you just wanted to stay in his strong arms. You wanted to stay in his protection forever, and never go to sleep again, just stay awake with daddy, because you knew that he didn't need to sleep. But you did. You fell asleep in daddy's strong arms, and he laid you back down in your bed and tucked you in. This time, he stayed in your room. He was always going to be there when you needed him.

He looked over at your Jesus nightlight and said "Funny, isn't it? You've always claimed that you'll take care of children because you love them. Because you died for them. I remember those days, the days I tried to tempt you to turn stones into bread, or to jump off of the temple and have my brothers and sisters catch you. But you wouldn't do it. You couldn't be tempted by me, oh no. Because you were holy, and righteous, and perfect. What perfect Son of God would let a child hurt like you let my precious little human hurt. You say that you will protect the innocent, well why didn't you? You are relieved of duty, half-brother."

Lucifer walked over to the nightlight and unplugged it.


	3. 12

It had been three years since your nightmare. You were twelve now, and to Lucifer's joy you had begun to develop a bit of an attitude, but he was able to keep it under control when he felt it was getting out of hand.

You still hadn't said a word to him about your nightmare, or about the man with what you now knew was a British accent. After the incident had happened, you thought about it every day. Then, slowly, the dream began to fade, and after a couple of years it was like it had never happened. You completely forgot about the scary British man with the glowing red eyes watching you in your room.

....Until you went to sleep one night.

* * *

  _Your room was dark when you opened your eyes. A familiar dark, as if something from a distant memory.  You sat up, seeing that you were in your bed, and began to slowly and cautiously remove the blankets from your body and sit at the edge of your bed. The room felt cold, but again the cold wasn't foreign to you as you knew that you had felt it before. You just couldn't put your finger on it._

_You got a feeling that someone was watching you, so like you had seen many times on tv, you stealthily grabbed the baseball bat hidden under your pillow, and slowly turned around. At first, you didn't see anyone, but you still had that eerily feeling that there were eyes on you._

_You turned slowly to see a dark figure sitting in the chair to the left of your bed.  
_

_"Hello darling." he said, you immediately recognized the smooth yet gravelly voice. You just couldn't place it.. 'That voice' you thought as you tried as hard as you could to remember. The dark figure got up and stood in the light, his deep brown eyes couldn't be missed, especially when they went from deep brown to bright red in .03 seconds. 'Those eyes..' you couldn't stop staring at him. He intrigued you, but also scared you. You didn't know how to feel, but something in the back of your mind was tell8ng you to run, that this was just a nightmare and you needed to wake up - **NOW!**_

_But, being the stubborn person you were, you decided to stay on your bed and find out more about this familiar stranger._

_It wasn't until he sat down and brushed a strand of your (h/c) hair out of your face that you suddenly remembered why he seemed so familiar to you... Your heart rate started to speed up and you choked on your words before you finally got them out "I- It's Y-You.."  
_

_You remembered what he did to you, and you shivered. You held eye contact with him as he said "I'm glad you remember me, **princess**."_

_Immediately you began to crawl away, but somehow he managed to appear right in front of you as you got off the bed. You tried to scream for dad out of fear and hope, but nothing came out._

_Your nightmare man grabbed your forearms and pushed you back down onto the bed...._

* * *

The toast popped up with a quiet _*ding*_ as Lucifer removed the peanut butter from the cabinet. As an archangel, he had never thought that a simple thing such a peanut butter would taste so good. As he scraped the peanut butter over the crunchy bread he remembered back to when he first tried it... more specifically why he bought it in the first place. He walked over to the refrigerator and reached for the milk, he pulled it out and opened the carton, and poured it into his glass.

He smirked as he thought about his four year old human dragging him back to the peanut butter isle in the grocery store and begging him with big (e/c) eyes to buy some. Needless to say he gave in almost immediately. But that was eight years ago, and she was twelve now. You were twelve now, and h loved you more and more every day. Though, sometimes, he did wish he could see you as a small child again, wanting him to come play with you. Now, you still like his attention, you just... aren't a child anymore.

Lucifer put the milk away and began back to the living room. He was determined to finish the last season of Lost while you were asleep, because this was the only time he could watch any of his shows. Most of the time you were watching The Tomorrow People, The Returned, Being Human, Revolution, The Closer, Dexter, etc. But Lost.. Oh _man_ that was his show! Something about the character Jacob just really intrigued him.

As he was making his way back to the living room, where he had paused Lost on the episode Across the Sea, he heard it. He heard the scream of his beloved human.

He dropped his food and drink and rushed into Your room. It was like he was having Deja Vu, because he had seen you do this before. You were writhing around in your blanket, fisting them in your hands and screaming out in pain. He was at your side without a second thought, placing his two fingers on your forehead.

You shot up and screamed "Don't touch me!!" You realized that the man wasn't there anymore, and once again like you had done three years before, you looked around the room desperately trying to make sure there was nothing there that would hurt you.

Lucifer sat on the bed quickly and slid in front of you, his words mixing together as he kept saying over and over that it would be okay and that he's here now. Everything he said was muffed, the only thing you could hear clearly was your heartbeat. After you had stopped frantically looking around the room and started focusing on his lips and what he was saying, you began to calm down and soon your hearing was back to normal and your dad was finally breathing normal.

"Was it.. Was it the same dre- nightmare as before?" he asked, concern poking at the back of his throat. You looked at him with tear brimmed eyes and said "It was a little different this time.." Lucifer waited a few moments and slowly asked "Do you think you could talk about it now or do you want to wait until you're completely ready?" You shook your head and leaned forward to hug him, he leaned into meet you and wrapped his arms around you. "I don't think I'll ever be ready." you said into his chest.

Lucifer placed his chin on the top of your head and said "That's okay. You never have to be." He began to rock you back and forth and started to sing...

 _"There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._  
  
_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._  
  
_My father said,_  
_'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now.'"_

By the time he had finished singing, you had fallen back asleep. He laid you're head back down on your pillow, and covered you up with your puffy blankets. He left the room, and this time, he was determined to figure out what was giving you your nightmares. and if what was giving you your nightmares was a _person?_ Well.. Let's just say he might actually _deserve_ the Cage after he's done with them.


	4. 15 pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer: Hey, Zeke, did Father ever drop you on your head as a child?
> 
> Ezekiel: Hey, Luci, did Father ever drop you in the Cage as a child?
> 
> Lucifer: Hey, Zeke, did Father ever tell you to shut your whore mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and just so you know, there is a bit of a time difference than the actual Spn storyline. In this, Sam and Dean were a lot younger when they stopped the Apocalypse. Dean was 14, and Sam was 10. 
> 
> Currently, the reader is 15, so Dean is 29, and Sam is 25... I'm sorry! I had to make them younger because a couple of chapters later there's flirting and I didn't want it to be creepy pervy flirting.

It was much harder to forget about the nightmare man now that you were older. Now that you could remember him.. His eyes.. His voice.. His _touch_.. That man was **evil**. The kind of evil that dad would tell you about. The reason why he can't use his powers for very long.

You wanted to tell dad about everything you knew about the man, but somehow you just couldn't ever put it into words how much he terrified you. But now that you were fifteen you had plenty of distractions in your life. Those distractions were primarily Tumblr and daydreaming about meeting a really _really_ hot guy. Unfortunately, you were homeschooled so you never got to meet anyone, and the only way to see a hot guy was on Tumblr. (You especially like Dan and Phil) You so badly wanted to go to a normal school.. with other teens.. real teachers.. _friends_.. You didn't care that dad was an expert on everything. You wanted to be a _normal teenager_.

And didn't dad always tell you to never back down from what you wanted? Didn't he always say _"never back down from an obstacle"_? He probably never thought he'd be the obstacle though. You loved Lucifer like any daughter would love her father, but going fifteen years without leaving his side when he's not at work? You needed to get out of the house. Today was the day you were finally going to do it! You were going to ask him!

"...Dad?" you said quietly as you walked into the kitchen where Lucifer was making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. "Yes, pet?" he said slightly turning to greet you with a smirk. "Can I.. Can I ask you something?" you words came out of your mouth less confident than you had hoped. **Much** less confident.

Lucifer finished what he was doing and put the sandwiches on a small orange plate. He looked at you with a mix of worry and confusion. "Of course you can, (Y/n)? Why would you ever think you couldn't?" He handed the orange plate to you and motioned to set it on the small table to the right of you. You carefully set the kitchen item down and continued, "Actually, I have two questions.. Why aren't you at work?" you looked at Lucifer quizzically and he coughed before answering. "Off day, hadn't had one for a while so they are giving me a paid day. Whats the second question?"

You went over to the cabinet and got two glasses out and went to set them on the table. "Why haven't I ever gone to normal school?" Lucifer froze, not from fear or anything of the sort, but because the two of you had already been over this and he knew that you were trying to get a new answer. "(Y/n), we've been over this. If I let you leave this apartment when I'm not with you I run the risk of someone or some _thing_ hurting you-" "But why can't you just put a protection spell or something on _me_ so that I can leave this dumb apartment." Lucifer looked at you with an expression of 'you know how I feel when you interrupt me'.

You sat down with your elbows on the table and your face in your hands. "I just want to be normal." you whispered. Lucifer finished pouring the drinks and sat down across from you. "I know you do. But whats the fun in that? Wouldn't you rather be fun like me?" You looked up at him to see him with one elbow on the table pointing at himself and his humorous dad face that you knew all too well.

Just as you were about to ask another question about _why_ you couldn't go to a normal school like every other teenager on this beautiful planet (you may have adopted Lucifer's way of speaking), there was a knock at the door. Lucifer told you to go to your room and wait a few minutes. His voiced was lined with alarm and you obeyed quickly.

Lucifer cautiously walked up to the door and just as he began to look through the peephole there was another knock at the door. When he finally  _did_ look through the peephole, what he saw didn't surprise him. It ticked him off, naturally, but it didn't surprise him. Those two hairless apes could find a hay-like needle of death in a haystack.

Lucifer, which an irritated sigh, unlocked the door and opened it, giving the mother of all bitchface's to Sam and Dean Winchester. Both, I might add, looking very confused, and very shocked at the sight of Lucifer opening the door.

All three of them just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an hour when Lucifer finally said with an exasperated sigh "Won't you come in?" as he gestured for them to enter his home.

"Lucifer, I don't know what kinda crap you're tryin' to pull, but it ain't gonna work." Dean said, trying to understand the situation. Sam had already entered the apartment and was checking for signs of anything paranormal. "Dean," he said, "It's stronger in here!" Dean pushed past Lucifer and walked to where his younger brother was. "Makes sense," said the older of the two, " _he_ lives here. We probably got interference with some of his angel mojo."

Lucifer calmly shut the door and walked over to the cabinet where he got out two more glasses and filled them with bourbon and coke. He set them on the island counter-top behind Sam and Dean and said "You know, it's very rude to talk about someone behind their back. Especially when in their home." The boys turned and looked at the fallen angel, then at the drinks, then back at Lucifer. "What, is it poisoned?" Dean said. "Yeah, why are you being so hospitable right now?" Sam asked.

"Just trying to be a good host for my _unexpected_ company." Lucifer said, he looked at Sam with a you-could-have-called-you-ignorant-human expression on his face. "Oh, and whatever 'interference' you were detecting wasn't me. I haven't used my powers in three years." Dean peered around Lucifer slightly to see the two plates on the table. "Oh," he said, "I see what's goin' on here." Dean couldn't hold back his smirk as he looked at Lucifer. "Um, you do?" said Sam, not understanding why Dean was suddenly playing the Devil's game. "Yeah yeah yeah, Sammy. Don't you get it?" Dean said as he gestured to the table, "Luci's got himself a girlfriend." Dean was full on smiling now because he thought he'd found something to make fun of the MorningStar for. He was about to tell him he was going soft and that he should just settle down for good and become human while he was at it when Lucifer turned his head towards the hallway.

"(Y/n)," he called, "come meet our guests. I think you'll like 'em." There was a slight shuffling in the room at the right end of the hall before the door opened. You slowly walked out of your room to see two strange men standing with Lucifer. One of them was taller, _much_ taller, and had long brown hair that shaped his face nicely. The other was a bit shorter, about the same height as dad, and he looked like a model. His eyes were so green that you probably would have gotten lost in them if Lucifer hadn't spoken. "(Y/n) this is Sam, and Dean." he said as he pointed to the taller and then to the shorter.

Dean had a look of appall and disgust on his face when he saw a fifteen year old girl walk out of what he portrayed as the dark backroom of the apartment where Lucifer probably tortures his victims. "Lucifer! God! Are you kidding me?! She's like twelve! You're such a perv! God! You son of a-" "He's my _dad_." You said, interrupting the shorter man. "And btw, I'm _fifteen_ dumbass." You said with as much sass as you could muster. Lucifer couldn't help but show a small amount of pride when you said that.

Sam looked at you like he looked at Dean when he said Cas appeared on the Impala naked and covered in bees. He said "Um, Hi, uh, (Y/n) I assume your name is." You only gave a headnodd in response. "Right.. Well I'm gonna ask you a question, is that alright?" You gave him another nodd and he pulled you to the side, not too far from Lucifer though. "Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna ask you a question, and I need you to blink once if the answer is yes, okay?" he whispered quietly. You looked at the long-haired man like he was a bag of cats. You could _smell_ crazy on him. "Are you in danger here? Is there anything that my brother and I need to know?"

Then you did something.. Something you probably _shouldn't_ have done.. but..

"Wait.. You actually think I'm his _prisoner?_ " you said rather loudly. Seconds later you burst into undeniable laughter. "I mean.. I might _feel_ like I'm stuck in my own personal Cage sometimes but.." you continued laughing "..but this is where I live! This is my home, and he's my dad!" Lucifer looked over at the two of you and became tense.

You finally stopped laughing a bit later, and you turned to the FBI Agent looking man once again. "Look, dude, I don't know who you are-" "I'm Sam, and uh, this is my brother. Dean." he interrupted. A small smirk flashed across his face before disappearing again. If you hadn't been looking at him you would have missed it. "Right," you continued, "Well, _Sam,_ like I was saying. He'd never do anything to hurt me. I mean, sure, every girl gets upset at her dad for stuff, but I'm safe here. There's a warding all around this apartment, and as long as he doesn't use his angel powers, it doesn't hurt him."

Dean suddenly interrupted your little chat with Sam and said "How do we know you're not lying? Hmm? What if you're just tryin' to stay safe, hoping he doesn't hurt you when we leave?" Suddenly, Lucifer was directly in front of Dean. His eyes like daggers digging into Dean's. "Now would be a good time for you to leave, boy." he said, his voice filled with growing anger for the older Winchester. The temperature dropped about ten degrees when he did this. "Isn't this hurting your angel mojo?" Dean spat at him with anger. "Like **HELL**." Lucifer replied. The protectiveness in his voice mixed with his stilled facial expression was enough to even make _you_ shiver.

Dean backed off from the subject and signaled for both he and Sam to leave. They were almost out of the doorway when Sam stopped Dean. He turned around and looked at you, and said "If anything ever _does_ happen, (Y/n), call us. We're staying in the area until we take care of whatever paranormal activity is going on." You heard a slight chuckle from the hallway and Dean whisper something about "You said paranormal activity. That crap doesn't come close to whats really out there."

Sam shook his head and pointed to the number he had written down for you on the table. "Please," he said "you can trust us." He gave you a comforting smile before turning and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I might have slipped a few references here and there. The references are from Doctor Who, TSA America: Level Orange "Just Relax", the Avengers, Olan Rogers,
> 
> The nightmare is gonna be in "15 pt2" and so will Sam and Dean.


	5. 15 pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty Unicorns! Sorry I didn't post the nightmare in the last chapter, I just got bored writing about Crowley. And sorry once again, because Crowley isn't in this chapter either. The events happening in this chapter just didn't leave me with enough to write the nightmare. I try to have all of my chapters be around the same length, so the nightmare is TOTALLY AND DEFINITELY GOING TO BE IN 15p3!! I SWEAR THIS TIME!!! MAY LUCI COME OUT OF THE CAGE AND DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL IF I DONT!
> 
> So.. I guess.. Have fun storming the castle?

It was 11:45 on a Tuesday night, and you finally snapped.

_....Slam!_

_...Slam!_

_..Slam!_

One door after another. You just couldn't take it anymore! He _always_ does this!

"(Y/n), please, just talk to me." Lucifer called after you had locked yourself in the bathroom. You just couldn't deal with his crap today, the day he was supposed to take you to dinner for your birthday. For the past three years this is what he did. He took you out to dinner for your birthday from the time you were three till you were twelve, and then he just stopped. "Please, come out of there." you heard his muffled voice through the door.

"No, dad! You do this to me every year!" you yelled, maybe a little meaner than you meant to but you didn't care. "If I come out, you're just gonna give me _another_ bullcrap reason of why we can't do this! This is the _only_ time I get to leave the house without you freaking out the entire time! I swear to grandpa you hate me!" you yelled once more. You expected him to reply, to get angry, to yell. You even expected him to use a little of his angel mojo to break down the door or something. Something is most definitely what happened. You turned around to look at yourself in the mirror but jumped when you saw your _dad_ standing right behind you.

"First of all," he started off dangerously, "you _know_ I hate it when you mention my Father." he stared at you, his icy blue eyes starting to have a faint glow as he got angrier.. That's never happened before.. "Second of all, you will listen to me when I am talking to you, you will **not** talk back to me, and you _will_ **obey** me when I tell you to do something." He began to advance a little bit towards you, and you had never been more scared in your life. Dad's eyes were really starting to glow now and you knew how powerful Archangels were, even when not at full capacity.

Lucifer noticed you were getting scared. The look in your eye was telling him that something was wrong, you were looking into his eyes, and you weren't looking away. You were frozen in place, your eyes widened and face pale. He gave you a slightly confused look before looking up at himself in the mirror. _Oh..._ he thought.

You took this chance to unlock the door, swing it open, and make a run for it. Tears were streaming down your face now, and they burned. Lucifer turned just as you did so, and reached out to grab you, only barely touching the soft ends of your (h/c) hair. You ran as quickly as you could to your bedroom right across the hall, and locked the door. You were so scared and so angry at him that all you could do was fling yourself into your silky bed and scream bloody murder into your pillow. You were shouting profanities, cursing God, cursing Lucifer, cursing demon and angels, cursing humanity, and Pagan gods, cursing Michael, cursing the Cage, anything you could think of you were cursing.

Lucifer finally managed to break open the door, and stormed over to your bed. He pulled you up by your waist and sat you upright on the bed. You continued to shout profanities at him while hitting him as hard as you could with your pillow. Granted it was a feather pillow so it wouldn't really hurt him, but it made you feel a little better. After getting irritated at the constant fluff to the face, Lucifer yanked the pillow away from you and tossed it against the wall, successfully knocking a picture down. "Stop it (Y/n)! Stop it!" he shouted back at you.

You stopped kicking and screaming, but you didn't stop giving him a bitchface.

He looked over at your clock, then back at you, then back at the clock, then back at you. His eyebrow went up in a deviously irritating way that he always did when he knew he was about to win. He turned around and walked over to where he had thrown the pillow and knocked the picture off the wall. He placed the picture back on the wall, but straightened it. Then he proceeded to pick up the feather pillow and carefully walk back over to you. He held out the pillow for you to take it, but pulled it back when you reached for it. "If I give this back, are you gonna hit me again?" he asked. You glared up at him, kept eye contact, and said, "No promises."

You had turned your head so that you wouldn't have to look at him, and you could actually _hear_ his eyeroll. He turned his back on you and began to walk towards the door, stopping just before he got to it. He turned around, and with as much calmness as he could muster he said "Your attitude better have changed by morning." and he turned off the light.

Just before he closed the door, you sat up and glared at him once more and said " _You are **not** my father._ "

He stopped. He felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest. He felt like his heart had just been shredded to pieces. He had raised you from the time he brought you out of Hell, out of the cage,and this was hurting him. Slowly, he turned around. There was still light shining in from the hallway, so all you could see was his dimly lit silhouette turning to face you. He quietly took in a breathe, and with a calm almost hurt sounding voice he said "No. But I'm the closest thing you've ever had to family."

He turned around and left the room, shutting the door.

You were just so _angry_ at him!

For some reason you just couldn't get your mind off of how mad you were. _Maybe he's right,_ you thought, _Maybe I should just go to sleep and see how I feel in the morning._ So you tried to do just that, you tried to sleep.

You closed your eyes and tried to keep your mind blank.. That didn't work.

You tried counting sheep... That didn't work.

You tried counting backwards from 100... That didn't work.

Finally you just gave up trying to get sleep. You weren't as angry as before, but you were still frustrated. You probably shouldn't have continued to think about Lucifer and the crap he had pulled that night, but you couldn't help it. He did this every year. He would promise that this year would be the year that he would start taking you to dinner again.

 _Lies. All he told you anymore were lies._ The dark thoughts started to surround your mind again. You started to think about how often he actually _did_ lie to you. You started to think if he lied to you everyday? Every minute? _Has he ever told you the truth?_

Finally the thoughts completely took over your mind, and you became furious at Lucifer. You felt hot all over and all you wanted to do was shriek on anger.

You weren't going to sleep now that you were so obviously furious. Something felt weird though, this wasn't normal anger, this was almost passionate anger. Something was telling you to get up. Get out of bed and go over to your mirror, and so you did. You expected not to be able to see anything because it was so dark. That is not what happened.

You looked in the mirror and immediately you were terrified. You blinked a couple of times trying to make what you saw go away, but your reflection stayed the same. You thought about running and telling dad- no _Lucifer_ about this. He wasn't your father, and you weren't going to address him like that anymore.

You took a deep breathe and decided just to stare at your reflection in the mirror. _This can't be real,_ you thought, _Although.. I do like it._ You went on admiring yourself in the mirror. _This is a good color for me,_ you thought again.

You went back over to your bed and got in. A feeling of satisfaction washed over your body, a feeling of power, and an almost authority.

You had always wanted different colored eyes, but you had never thought about wanting them to be..

_Glowing Yellow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Sam caressed Dean's clavicle. "This is wrong," said Dean. "Then I don't want to be right," replied Sam, in a husky voice
> 
> Lol thank the Spn writers for bringing us Becky!! We all have a little Becky in us ;)


	6. 15 pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so this chapter marks the end of 15. 15 pt1 15 pt2 15 pt3 were all supposed to be one chapter, but that would have been way too hella long. 15 gets wrapped up in this chapter though. =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School gets in the way so much, and being 16 I have plans with friends like 24/7 lol.

_Your nightmare man crossed the room once more, advancing towards you with every step he took._

_You didn't want him to hurt you anymore. You didn't want to have these nightmares, and have him constantly circling around in your mind anymore._

_Something about your nightmare man was different this time, though. This time he was smiling a devilish smile, and almost seemed.. proud? Proud of himself for something? He continued to advance towards your piece of furniture for sleeping and resting. Your entire being shivered when he sat down once again like he had done the previous few years before._

_"So, darling, I assume you found your new eyes flattering?" he said smoothly, his eyes flickered between your own. He reached out and gently touched your hand which was placed on your knee. You were sitting against the headboard of your bed, with your knees against you chest. You had dealt with this man before, and even though he still scared you, there was a spark of confidence in you. You wondered if he was going to let you talk this time. He can be a bit bipolar about controlling when you did or didn't talk.  
_

_"Why did my eyes glow yellow?" you asked him cautiously. He stilled and looked away from you. A small glass of scotch appeared in his hand and he swirled it around a bit before taking a sip. He looked back up at you, a smirk playing at his lips. He wasn't sure if he should tell you who your father is, because he knew if Lucifer found out that there would be potential death for every living thing in the universe._

_"Now, why should I tell you that, love?" he said. His voice once again entering into dangerous territory. When he wanted something, you noticed that his voice would become that of a purr. Like a cat trying to manipulate you into thinking that it appreciated being pet, and then striking you when it felt the time was right. "What's in it for me?" He continued._

_You brushed off the danger feeling of when he touched your hand, and once again gave him your question, "Why did my eyes glow yellow? And.. Why did it feel so powerful?" You locked eyes with him, almost challenging him to not give you an answer. Keeping his hand on yours, he slowly slid closer to you, never breaking eye contact. "Are you trying to scare me?" he asked, a hint of amusement playing at his accent. "Just because your eyes changed colour doesn't mean that I know why." he said again. Without thinking, you gave him an intense bitchface that successfully made the smirk disappear from his face._

_"My eyes changed color. Your eyes change color. Call this a long shot, but I'm betting you know a whole hell of a lot more bout my current predicament." you said, you wondered if you were being confident or just flat out stupid right now by challenging your nightmare man. "Or maybe.." you continued, "..maybe you really don't know anything about this. after all you're just a nightmare right? My nightmare man from my childhood. Some sort of Boogeyman? You're probably not intelligent enough to know anything about my problem. You only know how to scare young children and then.." you stopped, you weren't sure if you just cross this specific line, but you were getting angry now that he wasn't telling you anything that he clearly knew thing about. "Mr. nightmare man you are a pedophile and a rapist."_

_He crossed his right hand over to above his left shoulder faster than you could have imagined. His hand was flat, the back of it ready to come down any moment, and you knew he was about to hit you. You turned your head to the left in hopes of dulling the pain that was to come. Nothing happened though. He simply lowered his hand slightly and said "That was a warning, darling. The next time my hand flies unrestrained. Where I come from there are penalties when someone addresses me like that."_

_"So why don't you do it?" you raised your voice at him. "You've hurt me and scarred me before in ways not even you can imagine! Why are you hesitating now?!" you began to yell at him. Okay.. So you decided yelling at him probably wasn't the best idea when you saw his eyes. They weren't his average brown orbs like regular. They had gone blood red._

_"I was going to give you a break, darling. Maybe even have a nice little chat with you after you had finally met Moose and Squirrel, but **clearly**.." he said, you could tell that he had gotten angry, ".. **this is why we can't have nice things.** "  
_

_He let his hand fly.._

* * *

There was no screaming this time. The sounds that erupted from you started out as mere huffs of breath, slowly becoming more pained sounding. Soon you were shouting out in pain.

Lucifer was sitting at the kitchen table with the light on. Ancient writings in Enochian, Latin, and Greek piled on the table, on the counter, on the island, and in his hands. Sitting across from him at the table was none other than Dean Winchester flipping through John's journal. Sam was over at the island counter top digging through old books and spell books about nightmares.

Lucifer didn't have the resources on his own to figure out what was happening to his human, so he called in the only two hairless ape's who would help him if it meant helping you.

Lucifer was becoming angry at the fact that they weren't finding anything that could have helped you with your nightmares. So he let his head fall back and he groaned out something that sounded Enochian. Dean's emerald eyes flicked up from his father's journal and to where Lucifer was once again acting like a child. He looked over at Sam was had also noticed Lucifer's behavior, and they both rolled their eyes. Someone had to straighten Lucifer out, but Sam was **not** going to e the one to deal with mr 'C'mon Sam! Pay attention to me! I'm bored!' Dean held out his fist, and Sam rolled his eyes.

They jogged their fists up and down three times before Dean gave the scissors, and Sam gave the rock. Dean looked irritated and mouthed 'best two outa three?' Sam bitchfaced his brother but complied, which only ended up with once again - Dean: scissors Sam:rock. Sam mouthed over to his brother 'always with the scissors Dean?'

Dean slowly got up from his side of the table and began to walk over to the Morningstar. His hand hesitantly reached out, shaking as it did. Thankfully though, Sam had found a spell that might help them. "Hey, so get this." he said as he walked over to the small table, plopping the book down as he did so, creating a small cloud of dust. "This spell, if done the correct way, will allow someone to enter the person of their choosing's dreams. There's more here in Enochian." Lucifer shot his head back up and looked at the page. "Hmm, it says that this spell will only allow the person casting it, to enter the others dream once every three years..."

Lucifer's face turned into a blank stare. "How.. How many people can cast this spell and enter the dream? The same dream?" Dean turned the page and pointed to a small side note written in the margin of the page, "say's here only one person at a time can enter their dream. They can do whatever, make it the best dream they've ever had or turn it into a nightmare. Some people have died from these nightmares, because the terror is so intense that they have a heart attack..." he stopped reading when he saw Lucifer's eyes were widened greatly. "Damn," he continued, he was just about to tell Lucifer that they were gonna find a way to help you, when they heard you shouting out in pain.

Without a thought, all three of them rushed to your bedroom, where you were writhing around in your bed yelling at maximum capacity. Sam and Dean went to your sides and held you down because of how much energy you were putting into your movements. Lucifer placed his hands on your forehead and tried to wake you up, he kept his fingers on your forehead for 29 seconds before taking his hand back. "It's not working." he said worriedly, he backed up a for steps before turning and muttering something in enochian.

"Lucifer!" called Dean, "Lucifer you get back over here you son of a bitch!" "Dean!" Sam interrupted his brother, "Dean yelling at him wont do any good. Help me wake her up." he said, his eyebrows knitted together and his puppydog eyes pleaded with his brother. Just then, your eyelids fluttered open and they saw. The Winchester's saw your glowing eyes. "What the hell?" whispered Dean as he looked at his brother. "I don't know.." Sam said, trying to get a better look at your eyes. "No, seriously, what the hell?" Dean whispered again. "Dude, I don't know."

Your eyelids began to flutter and your eyes rolled back up into your head before you went completely limp. The brothers looked at each other then back at you. Sam checked your pulse to make sure you were still living, and Dean turned to Lucifer, "Okay Mr Morningstar, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Lucifer looked at Dean, his eyes glowing they had previously with you. " **Move.** " was all Lucifer said, and he pushed passed him.

Lucifer placed his hands on either side of your head, and focused on both of your breathing. His icy blue eyes became brighter with his grace, and Sam and Dean could almost _see_ power flowing from him and into you.

You took a deep breath in and Lucifer pulled his hands away from you. He stood up and took a step back, stumbling slightly as he did so. He turned to the Winchesters and said "Thank you for being here and helping with (Y/n). Even if you two are broken and flawed hairless apes, you do know how to help." Sam look at Dean slightly confused and said "Uh, thanks..?"

The three of them left you to rest a bit longer while they cleaned up around the kitchen. Dean took John's journal and put it in his leather jacket, while Sam and Lucifer gathered the old books and took them out to the Impala. They came back up, and when they got in the apartment, you were walking out of your bedroom. "(Y/n), are you okay, sweetie?" Lucifer asked you. "Yeah, Luce, I just had another nightmare is all." you replied.

Lucifer looked taken aback by the name you had used for him. You had always called him daddy/dad before. It felt like a slight jab to his grace, but he hid it well. You looked at the two male-model types that you had remembered from your previous encounter. "Sam..? Dumbass? What are you doing here?" Dean looked so done with the nickname you had given him, but he played along with it. "Your dad-" "Lucifer." you interrupted him, "He's not my dad." Dean stood there staring at you for a second, not sure of whether to continue or look at Lucifer. He was a little shaken by Lucifer so he continued, "Lucifer.. called us. He wanted some help with figuring out abut your nightmares."

You looked at Lucifer, then back at the brothers. "I'm fine. I can deal with my nightmares," you said, your voice becoming softer, "thanks for helping though." you smiled.

About an hour later, after coffee and talk, the Winchesters said they needed to get back to their motel. They were investigating some demon activity in the area. You stood up and hugged both of them, and watched as they left. "Bye Sammy! By Dumbass." You said that second half with a smirk, and Dean just shook his head, not bothering to look back. Sam waved at you and shut the door.

You turned to Lucifer and said you were going back to bed. You were almost to your room again when you heard him call from the kitchen, "Goodnight, (Y/n)." you stopped before you touched your bedroom door. You turned to him and said "Goodnight, Lucifer." and went in your room.

* * *

Sam stopped Dean when they got to the Impala. "Dean, do you think the demon activity could be.." he said. "I don't know, Sammy. I sure as hell hope not." Dean interrupted him, a look of worry on his face. "We took care of him, right? Few years back? He couldn't have done this unless.." Dean stopped. He and Sam looked at each other, realizing the situation that all four of them were in.

"Son of a bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this story is gonna end, but I wanna know what you guys would like to see happen! Maybe I'll incorporate your idea's into a different story that I'll write in the future. Please let me know, Unicorns!


	7. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really fluffy between Lucifer and reader, and reader gets brave when she has her Crowley nightmare. In future chapters the reader is going to continue to get braver with Crowley and become more confident with her powers.

"(Y/n)," Lucifer called from the kitchen, "How many pieces do you want?" he said as he opened the fridge and began rifling through various drinks and foods. "Just one, I'm not that hungry right now." you called back from the living room. A few moments later you heard a plate being put in the microwave and the dulled buzz, letting you know the pizza was warming up.

You and Lucifer were having a movie night, and were watching the National Treasure movies. You thought that Agent Johnson looked like him, but he didn't see it. After a quiet _ding_ in the kitchen, Lucifer appeared in the living room once more with the food. He sat it down on the small glass coffee table in front of the couch, and sat down. He picked up one of the pieces of pizza and shoved the first bite in his mouth. You smiled at him and looked at the food, staring at it for a moment before turning to him and saying "You forget something Luci?" You and Lucifer had come to terms with no longer calling him dad, seeing as he _wasn't_ actually your father.

He looked at the plate with a confused expression before swallowing his food, sighing, and getting back up to go to the kitchen again. "Diet or regular?" he shouted, making the irritation in his voice quite clear. "Surprise me!" you yelled back with just the same amount of irritation. You could hear him laugh a little at trying to copy him. He returned to you after a few moments and the two of you clinked you glasses together, sipping the Coca~Cola.

After four hours and twenty-two minutes of National Treasure, you had fallen asleep on Lucifer's arm. He was careful not to wake you when he would move to a more comfortable position every so often. Eventually you had ended up sleeping on his lap, as he continued to go on and watch the behind the scenes and bloopers of the movies. You could feel the rumble of his laughter, when something funny would be happening on screen, while you were sleeping.

While you were _sleeping._

* * *

_You knew what was going to happen. You had figured it out. Hell, you were eighteen, you should've figured it out by now! You just sat there, in your darkened room waiting for your nightmare man. You were grateful for the little bit of light that seemed to just barely peek in through your window, otherwise you would have scared yourself in the complete darkness.  
_

_You had also been secretly working on your powers since you had seen your eyes glow yellow. That's right. Not too soon after, maybe a year, you had discovered that you had powers, and you had begun to train yourself Well.. train is a strong word.. you figured out how to move things with your mind, and set fire to objects. You had also learned how to become an excellent liar when Lucifer would come home and various objects were charred.  
_

_You laughed a little at the memory._

_"Well I'm glad to see you finally having a nice time, dear." The nightmare man said when finally he appeared, "Might I ask what's making my girl smile?" He slowly began to walk over to you, swirling a small glass of scotch in his hand._

_"I'm not your girl," you said, "and you of all people don't get to know why I'm happy." You stood of from your bed and met him halfway. "You hurt my feelings, truly you have" he replied with a smirk and looked you up and down. "You've grown since I saw you last. You're very attractive, (Y/n)" He commented as he placed his hand on your arm, slowly sliding it up and down. Did he just? Did he just hit on you?_

_You had to admit the idea of him hitting on you didn't repel you, but it was also kind of creepy. "Excuse me?" you said, cautious of your tone, "Are you hitting on me?" He narrowed his eyed at your accusation and said "Darling, I'm very important where I come from, and I don't think you understand. I don't **need** to hit on you. I could take you whenever I wanted to if I wanted to." _

_You turned a little and ran your hand through your (h/c) hair. Turning back to him, you looked up into his brown eyes, let a smirk play at your lips and said, "Oh, that's right. Big boss man has great control over what happens. I think I forgot about that all the times you were **raping** me. Other than that you're such a gentleman right?" You could feel your anger towards him growing, and like you had done three years before, you were challenging him to make a move. Unlike a few years ago, though, he seemed to back down.  
_

_"Yes, I am a gentleman," he replied after a moment of silence, "just not in the usual ways." You looked at him how Lucifer looked at Sam and Dean when they first came by a few years back, and rolled your eyes. "Ok mister 'I'm a gentleman just not in the usual ways', why don't you be a gentleman and tell me more about my eyes." You got in his face before backing away, and began walking around your room. He watched you and every step you took, before drinking more of his scotch.  
_

_"No." he said after he set his glass down on your side table. You turned to him with a questioning look on your face. "No?" you said, glaring at him. "No." he simply replied. You marched your little self right up to him."I think you want to rethink that answer." you said, making your eyes go yellow. He laughed at your efforts to frighten him._

_"You really think a neat little party trick like that is going to scare me, darling?" he said, only infuriating you more. You lifted your hand, and you felt the power surge through you as you sent him stumbling back across the room. He laughed again, "So I see you've been practicing using your powers. How cute. But I don't think you want to test me, darling. I've been doing this much longer than you have." and with a slight flick of his wrist, he had you pinned against the far wall of your bedroom._

_You cursed as your head hit the wall, you let your eyes stay yellow, and tried to move from the wall. You only successfully managed to move your head slightly. "Now, what have we got here." he started to say, his gravelly British accent lining every word. He stayed at the other side of the room, looking down at his shoes then back up at you. "Two demons fighting for dominance."_

_You let out a small growl when he said "Sounds sexy."_

* * *

 The bloopers and outtakes had ended about fifteen minutes ago, and Lucifer was beginning to drift. There the two of you were, you were laying longways on the couch, sleeping on his lap, and his was sitting up straight.. Well.. As straight as a tired 6'1 being could be when he was dozing off, and he was running his fingers through you (h/l), (h/c) hair.

All of a sudden you shot up out of his lap, and scared him awake. You were breathing hard and shaking, your eyes flashed yellow for a second before returning to their natural (e/c) color. Lucifer looked at you and took your hands in his, "Hey, hey, hey, you okay?" he asked, he sounded genuinely concerned, and the look in his eyes made your heart melt.

"Yeah, I'm uh, I'm fine." you said, "Lucifer, I have something I need to tell you," you began, but Lucifer interrupted you. "You're half demon." he said plainly, a smile making its way to his lips. You looked up at him in confusion, "You know?" you asked. How could he have known? Why would he not tell you that he knew?

"Baby girl, I've known for a while. I knew the moment I saw your soul in the Cage that something was different, and when your eyes flashed yellow a few years ago, I knew."

"How could you not hate me?" you asked as you brought your knees to your chest. "I'm just a broken, flawed, abortion. I mean, for your Father's sake I'm half _demon!" you said and_ you burst into tears, covering your face with your hands.

"(Y/n).." Lucifer said slowly, pulling your curled up body into him, hugging you around your legs, "There are many things you're going to think about your demon half. You're going to call it your malevolence, evil, and darkness. It's swirling around inside of you, slowly showing itself more and more. Eventually you're going to have to make a choice. Your will to do good is the only thing keeping your demon half from taking over and keeping it where it belongs."

You turned your head to look at him, "You sure know how to make a girl feel better Luce." you said, snark obviously present in your voice. You laid your head down on his shoulder and hummed. "I'm just so tired of these nightmares." you said, leaning further into him.

"I know, pet. I wish I could take them from you." he said, he unwrapped his arms from you and began to stand up, saying "I'm going to let you go to bed-" "No- wait!" you interrupted him, "I don't.. I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me tonight?" you asked him. Your tone was even, but your eyes were screaming, pleading for him to stay with you on the couch. "Please.." you said.

Lucifer sat back down and wrapped his arms around you once more, "Of course I will, pet. I'm here to take care of you." he said. After maneuvering around a bit, the two of you were laying on the couch together, flush against one another.

"I'm here to take care of you.." he said again as a whisper as the two of you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was in a really fluffy mood when I wrote this and the ending makes my toes curl with excitement.
> 
> I KNOW SOMETHING NONE OF YOU KNOW! (But you're probably suspecting) ;)


	8. 21 pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the waterpark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was writing this chapter, and realized it was already getting as long as I wanted it and I still hadn't written the nightmare or the story after the nightmare. So like chaoter 15, there will be another part to this one. But just one more, I promise. And hey, this way all of my Unicorns gets an extra chapter! (because it would have ended in the next one anyway) SO YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> P.S. I'm trying to get this story to reach 1,000 hits, and it would really mean alot of you could spread the word! I just need a little less than 30 more hits to make it! Please Unicorns! It would mean so much! <3 <3 <3

You _streeeeeeeetched_.

Not a small stretch, but a nice long stretch. The kind where your entire body stretches out from your fingertips to the tips of your toes, and you can feel it in the core of your being. That stretch where, without trying, your body rolls to the side, and then snaps back into a tightly curled ball. You hadn't stretched like that in a long time, and it felt really good.

You heard a slight chuckle next to you when you curled yourself into a human sphere. You turned to look and were met by the blue eyes of Lucifer Morningstar. You loved the color of his eyes, they were an electric blue that burned like fire. They made you feel safe. You had been waking up next to these eyes more and more over the past three years, because for some reason you had developed a fear of being alone. More and more often you found yourself asking Lucifer to stay in your bed with you to help you sleep. He was hesitant at first, but eventually he eased into it. Now he sleeps in your bed almost every night.

"Hey," he said, his voice groggy from the morning. "Hey," you replied back, wiping the tiredness from your eyes, "why did you laugh when I woke up?" you asked him. "Because it was funny," he said with another laugh, "you went from this.. this long stretched out human to this little curled up kitten in 0.2 seconds. I just thought it was precious, pet." he said and he gave you a small smirk. Talking to you like you were a child he said, "And it was adowable! Yes it was! Yes it was!" and that's Lucifer for you. Totally sweet to totally annoying in less than a second. You punched his arm a little, and got up. You were ready to start the day!

After you and Lucifer had made breakfast, eaten, and gotten dressed for the day, it was time for training. Ahhh yes. _Training._ You had thought that Lucifer wouldn't want you to focus on your demon half, but his reaction was really quite the opposite. Instead of having you hide your inner "malevolence, evil, and darkness," as he put it, he decided that he was going to train you to keep it under control. Very, **very,** cautiously monitoring your progress.

After about three hours of four scorched pillows, seven disappeared blankets, two melted pairs of shoes, bruises here and there on both of your body's from combat training, and an exploded microwave, Lucifer had decided that today's training session was over. You frustratingly agreed, and went to take a shower. Once you had showered and gotten dressed in your favorite yoga pants and tank top, you went and sat on your living room couch and turned on Quantico. Your favorite character was Deputy Director Clayton.

Lucifer had also taken the time to take shower and get dressed in his casual brown t-shirt with gray button down overtop and jeans. This was his favorite look and you never could figure out why. He walked out into the living room and snatched the remote from beside you. He proceeded to click the tv off and toss the remote back to you, earning a confused "Hey?!" from you. _Mission accomplished._

"Alright, so it has come to my attention that today is no ordinary day." he said, the sly devil. Pun **totally** intended. You turned your head and smiled like such a teenage girl. "And what, might I ask, is so important about today? I see nothing important about today. Nope. No sirree. #Nothing. Not. One. Thing." Lucifer chuckled lightly and said, "Really? Hmm.. Maybe today isn't the day I'm thinking of," he turned to walk away, quickly turning back with his finger in the air, "but, y'know, I _swore_ today was the day... Nevermind. We just won't go then.."

"Go? ....Go where?" you questioned. He simply sighed while looking bored and said "Oh, just the waterpark I was going to take you to for your birthday.. But apparently today isn't your birthday so..." "You were going to take me to a waterpark?!" you screamed at him, a Joker-like smile appearing on your face, "I've always wanted to go to a waterpark! Lucifer, you are the absolute best!!" you said as you ran and jumped into his arms. He caught you and spun you a little, your (h/c) hair being thrown around his head as he did.

"I know you have." he said plainly as he sat you back down. His smile came back to his face and his piercing blue eyes sparkled with happiness, "So go get changed, and we'll go." You're smile wouldn't stop gleaming and your reached up and hugged him again before bouncing off to your room in excitement.

} Hours later at the waterpark {

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

"Lucifer! Stop it!" you laughed as Lucifer pushed you into the water and kept splashing you. He cut it out and helped you up, and you pounced on him, taking the both of you down into the water. You rolled off of his back and plopped down beside him. "I swear I've died and gone to heaven, this is the best day I have ever had. Just you, and me, and a waterpark of **PURE JOY!!"** you splashed him in the face when you put the emphasis on 'pure joy'. He gave you an extremely devious look that could almost be described as dangerous, simply because Lucifer was the one giving the look. Suddenly he began to splash you in an unending wave of water. He chuckled a little as you tried to get away some, and said "still think you're dead?" He continued to splash you, "still think you're dead?" After a minute of constant water to the face you yelled a little for Lucifer to give you a break. "Why should I stop?" "Because if you don't I will use my evil powers against you and send you back to the Cage... I just need a break" you said and the two of you laughed.

You felt a wave of eeriness flow through you. You suddenly felt uncomfortable and wanted to get behind Lucifer. It almost felt like someone was watching you from somewhere in the park.. Lucifer noticed your face and asked you what was wrong. You explained to him that it felt like someone was watching you, and he told you that there were probably quite a few people watching the two of you because you were making noise. He calmed you down and you shook it off. This is supposed to be a fun relaxing day, right? Why get distracted by a dumb feeling.

The two of you spent a few more hours at the waterpark before deciding you should probably be heading home. Lucifer took you somewhere secluded and said "I want you to do it." You looked at him confused "Do what?" you asked. "I want you to teleport us home. I believe you are strong enough to do it." he said and you could see his eyes smiling down at you. It gave you so much hope when he would do that. You sighed and closed your eyes, trying to focus on the apartment. _Ok.. I am focusing.. focusing.. the entryway.. the small hall desk to the side with a mirror above it.. the keys hanging on the opposite wall.. the kitchen ahead of us.. focusing.. focusing.._

You felt a slight gust of wind and opened your eyes. You were in the entryway of your apartment, with the hall desk to the side, the kitchen ahead of you. You turned to Lucifer and smiled really big, "I did it!! I teleported us!! I did it!!" you began to jump up and down. Lucifer laughed a little and put his hands on your shoulders and said "yes, you did, I'm very proud of you." you calmed down a bit and realized that both of you were still soaking wet. You smirked a little and looked up at Lucifer. You noticed something there that you hadn't before..

Lucifer almost seemed like he was.. glowing?  Not actually glowing, but more of.. he was just pure happy. He looked so beautiful when he was happy, too.. His eyes seemed to shine a little lighter and brighter, and his smile seemed to be present more often than not, and his mood was better lately. Ever since he had told you that he knew about your demon side he had just seemed happier the past few years. Why were you just now noticing it?

You got so caught up in how happy you were to see Lucifer happy, and how he looked, how beautiful he was, his eyes, his sparkling eyes, and you didn't really know what you were doing until you had leaned up and kissed him. It was sweet at first, and then you realized what exactly you had just done. You quickly recoiled from him and your face was that of shock, as was his. Not horrified shock.. but more.. accepting shock? Like he was shocked you had kissed him, but he wasn't appalled that you had.

You began to look around a little bit, and after a moment of silence between the two of you, you began to stutter. "I-I'm sorry. I- I, uh, didn't mean to- I don't know why I did that.." Lucifer laughed a little at how you couldn't explain away the situation, running his fingers through his wet hair. In the midst of you rambling on about how you didn't know what had gotten into you, Lucifer leaned in to you and kissed you like you had him. He kept his lips on yours for a moment before pulling away slowly, and saying "Don't worry about it." He then proceeded to smirk and wink at you, turning to go into his bedroom.

You slumped against the wall and facepalmed yourself, slowly shaking your head. You silently growled and straightened yourself up, walking to your bedroom. After a half hour of changing and getting into some comfortable clothes, and brushing your hair and teeth, you crawled into your bed and curled up into a little ball under the blankets. The only thing you were thinking about was how embarrassing that kiss was... and how much you wanted to do that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think, should Lucifer and the reader go for it? Comment what you think below!


	9. 21 pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 21.  
> During the reader's nightmare, she tells her Nightmare Man that she's no longer afraid of him, an action that has intense consequences. In his efforts to wake her, Lucifer takes action to shock her awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for helping me get 1,000 hits! You have no idea how much I freaked out when I saw that 4 digit number. I know that their are people who have thousands upon thousands of hits on their stories, but I'm just happy to have just hit 1,000! Thanks again Unicorns!

_You were so not in the mood for this right now. It's one thing for him to come when you're somewhat mentally stable at that time, but **now is not that time.** You had just kissed the man.. angel.. person.. that had raised you since birth, and he kissed you back. You didn't know what to do about this, and your Nightmare Man wasn't helping._

_"So.. Princess has a thing for daddy?" he said, eyeing you up and down again. "Naughty girl." You rolled your eyes at his words and continued to try and focus your powers, maybe if you could just be strong enough you could somehow wake yourself up or make him disappear or **something.** You stood perfectly still in your room, waiting for him to just **try** something._

_Eventually, he slowly made his way over to you, placing his rough hand on your cheek. He brushed your hair out of your face and rested his hand at the back of your neck, and you eyed him the entire time. "You know," he began, "you looked remarkably delicious today at that waterpark. All wet and excited.." almost as if he was petting you he brushed his hand over the back of your head, resting it on the back of your neck again.  
_

_How did he know you were at the waterpark? Was.. was he that odd feeling you got? He couldn't be.. He's just a nightmare.. He's not physically real.._

_"Oh, I'm real, darling. More real than you know." he said. He withdrew his hand from the back of your neck and you felt like you could breathe again. You continued to focus on your powers, you needed o get out of this before something bad happened.. again.._

_The Nightmare Man waved his hand and his signature drink disappeared. "That's just going to get in the way, and I need both of my hands for this." he said as one of his hands went for your head again._

_It was time to use your powers.  
_

_Before his hand reached your (h/c) hair, you held up your hand and he stopped. He tried to move his hands again, but he couldn't move it. He looked at you with a suspicious look on his face, almost as if he were thinking 'be careful what you choose to do.' He moved his left hand to try and stop you, but you stopped that one, too. You blinked and you flashed you eyes yellow._

_"I have been terrified of you for as long as I can remember." You glared at him, and he shuddered away a bit.. like he was.. in pain? 'Well now, isn't this fun' you thought. he looked up at you with well hidden worry in his eyes. "You don't get to scare me anymore." You flicked your wrist and he was thrown against the wall opposite of you._

_You waited for him to get back up and straighten his clothes. He flickered his eyes that deep blood red color, and fisted his hand, sending you doubling over in pain. Only when you had fallen to the floor, coughing up blood, did he relax his hand. Your eyes returned to their original color, and you tried to catch your breath. He slowly walked over to you and your bloody mouth, he was angry now, and you knew it. You knew you were about to get the demonic beating of a lifetime. "You know, darling. I really wish you hadn't done that." he said, anger lining every thick accented word coming from his mouth._

_You looked up at him, the hot blood dripping some from your mouth, still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." you said, and your eyes flickered yellow again, readying yourself for a whole new level of hell._

* * *

 Lucifer laid awake in his bed. He couldn't think of what to say, or even think. He couldn't wrap his mind around that evening. He replayed them over and over, trying to figure out what had gotten into him. Every time he tried to make a logical excuse for what happened, he would get distracted by you. How your eyes crinkled slightly when you got happy, how your dimples perfected your smile, how free you looked when you laughed, and when you looked up at him.. He sighed. Your (e/c) eyes seemed too beautiful to be eyes; they should have been stars.

He shook those thoughts from his head. How could he have done that? He literally raised you.. as his own? No.. He had always loved you but he was coming to realize that he didn't raise you to be his daughter. He raised you to be his human. His _good_ human. The only human that didn't make him want to start the Apocalypse.. again. He was protective over you, and if something were to happen to you he wouldn't know what to do anymore, that is the only thing he knew for sure.

He decided that he was going to go and apologize for what he had done. He was your guardian, and he shouldn't have kissed you back. He threw the blankets off of himself and got out of bed, heading towards your room in hopes that you'd be awake. He figured he shouldn't just barge into your room.. that might be a little rude.. even for him..

He reached your door, deciding he should knock, but when he raised his arm to knock on the wood, he heard you.. coughing? He heard you coughing. He heard you gasping for air. Screw being polite, he burst through your bedroom doorway and ran to your side. It was a strange sight, you were laying perfectly still, but you were gasping for air and coughing over and over.

* * *

_He kicked you in your stomach and watched as the blood began running out of your mouth again. You kept your yellow eyes on him, showing him that you weren't afraid of anything he could do to you. He closed his fist once more, and you screamed in pain, surely your insides were nothing but mush now. You were covered in black and blue bruises, cuts and scrapes covered your body, not too mention the metallic taste in your mouth made you want to puke.  
_

_"Why won't you give in?" he said as he pinned you to the floor with his mind. You wouldn't answer him, instead you just continued to scream and yell profanities at him. You didn't know how much more of this you could take, and you didn't care, as long as he knew that you no longer feared him. As long as he knew that if you lived through this, you would be sure to kill him the next time._

* * *

 Lucifer tried to wake you up using his powers, but that didn't work. That usually works.. He tried everything he knew to do when it came to nightmare spells, but nothing was working. The only thing he hadn't used yet to wake you up was shock.

**Lightbulb.**

No, screw that, not lightbulb, freaking fireworks were going off in his mind. Fireworks made of archangel grace that lit up the universe in every color imaginable. "(Y/n)," he said, "get ready for one big shock."

He leaned in quickly, and kissed you.

* * *

_Everything started to shake. Your Nightmare Man stumbled a little as the entire dream began to shake, your vivid hallucinations were tearing apart at the seems. Shelved were falling off of your walls, lamps were falling over, the glass in your window was blown out with more surge than you had ever experienced. Slowly your cuts were healing, your bruises were fading, and it was as if someone had given you new breath in your lungs. You felt new power flowing through you in a way stronger than ever.  
_

_Nightmare Man's eyes returned to their brown color, and when he saw you standing up, yellow eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before, he was truly terrified._

* * *

 Lucifer pulled away, and almost immediately, you shot straight up. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty." he said, his breathing was shaky as he reached for your hand, trying to calm your own breathing a small bit. You looked him in the eye and said "How did you wake me up? Something.. Something very intense happened right before I woke up.." he hesitated a little before saying "I, uh, I kissed you to try and shock you awake.."

You lunged forward and hugged him around his neck, him returning the hug. "Thank you." you whispered, running your hand through his hair. "I'm here to take care of you." he replied, squeezing you a bit in his embrace.

After a bit of talking, the two of you agreed to go to bed and talk about it in the morning. You stayed in your bed, and after kissing you on the forehead, he went to his.

You laid awake in your bed. You couldn't think of what to say, or even think. You needed him right now, you needed him to take care of you. Getting up, you stealthily walked into Lucifer's room, where he was only just dozing off. You crawled into his bed, and over to him, shaking his arm a little bit. He smiled at the action, meaning he knew you were there, and you sat down with your legs crossed. You were sitting beside him, hair messy and eyes tired, and you shook his arm again.

"You okay?" he said groggily. "Yeah, I just want to lay with you. Can I- Is that okay?" you asked him sheepishly, fiddling with the blankets a little. "Yeah, of course, whatever you need. I'm here to take care of you." he said, opening his eyes and turning to you, he held out his arm, signaling for you to lay down.

"Luci.." you began. "Yes, (Y/n)?" "You know that song you sang to me when I was younger?" you asked him, hoping he did still remember. It had become your favorite song, but you could only remember the soft hushed tune from years ago. "I remember..?" He said, looking into your eyes, which were now only a couple of inches from his own lightning blue ones. "Could you sing it for me again?" You remembered the lyrics reminded you of him. "Of course, pet."

" _There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._  
  
_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._  
  
_My father said,_  
_'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now._ "

Once again, you had fallen asleep to his voice. He loved that about you. He loved everything about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you guys think of Lucifer and the reader together.. Good? Bad? Don't care just shut up and type your story? lol


	10. 24 pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's comin' back to Recurring Nightmares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so once again, this chapter is gonna be spread out over 2 or 3 parts. I don't want RC to end this soon, so I'm gonna make it last for a bit longer.

_Knock Knock Knock_

You heard the knocking all the way in your bedroom. "Why can't those dumb salespeople just leave us alone." you grumbled as you opened your eyes. "It's 8:00am what could they possible need?" You heard a laugh next to you on the bed, and turned to look at the source, "Well, they probably want our money, pet." Lucifer said, looking down at you. He was sitting against the backboard of your bed, reading a book. He had recently gotten into reading Shakespeare, and would sometimes quote plays and things when you two were on a date.

You and Lucifer had been dating for two years now, and it was pretty Netflix and chill, and when Lucifer wanted to have fun, it was never dull. Your favorite aspect of the relationship though, was just you and him sitting at home relaxing.

You threw the blankets off of yourself, successfully hitting your boyfriend in the face with them, and got up to look in the mirror. Your hair was messy and tangled in some areas, your eyes were puffy from the morning, and your makeup was successfully making you look like you had one black eye. You laughed then groaned at the sight of you in the mirror. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" Lucifer commented while laughing. You glared at him then smiled, making your way into the bathroom to clean up a bit before telling that pesky salesperson to beat it.

After you were satisfied with your brushed out hair (that you had magically made beautiful just by brushing it because you're that talented), and cleaned the makeup off of your face then reapplied it, you made your way to where the knocking continued.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

_Knock Knock Knock..._

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock..._

 Wow they really wanted you to buy something. The knocking was really starting to irritate you, so when you thrust the door open you 100% ready to scream bloody murder at them for waking you up. It seemed like a very good plan, until you saw who was at the door.

Two very familiar and very sexy faces stood in the doorway. Sam and Dean Winchester were back, but it looked like they didn't recognize you, and _ohhhh_ you were **so** going to play this game.

"Salesmen, right? Well what do you want?" you said bitterly, lining every word with just a hint of irritation. You were actually very happy and excited to see them.. You wanted to wrap your arms around both of them and hug them forever, but toying with them was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

You stood there, waiting for their reply, but they both seemed a little shocked at the site of a very attractive 24 year old opening the door. You noticed that Dean looked a little more interested than he should have. They both reached into their back pockets and pulled out their FBI badges, even though they weren't dressed at all like FBI. You looked surprised at the badges and said, "Oh, I'm, uh, I'm so sorry..?"

"Agents Charger and Impala. We're here to investigate some paranormal activity in the area." Sam said, and you were trying so hard not to laugh at their fake agent names. "Yeah, of course." you said, letting them in and shutting the door behind them. "Um, coffee?" you asked them. Dean held up a finger, signaling that he wanted some. Sam just said "No, thank you." and you began to make the coffee.

"Paranormal activity, huh? Like, the movie or...?" you asked, it was just fun and games now. "Yeah, you could say that." Dean said and Sam elbowed him, making him spill a little coffee on the island counter top. You grabbed the paper towel roll an set it down beside the spilled coffee, staring at Dean until he got the idea to clean it up himself. Took a bit, but he finally got it.

As the time passed, you learned that there was definitely activity going on in the area, and from what they were asking you, you assumed it was a demon. Probably you to be honest. "Two of our agents used to live here. Would you happen to know where they moved to? We don't have it in our records." Dean said. You looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "No idea. For all I know they moved to Hollywood and got rich and famous. Maybe they went to Cool World and are helping Brad Pitt keep cartoons and noids from having sex." you said as you sipped your coffee. Dean chuckled a little at the reference.

You were still wearing your pajamas. Comfortable gray shorts with an orange waistband, and a black tank top. You were noticing how Dean kept staring at you, and you decided that when Sam asked for where the bathroom was, that you were gonna have too much fun for your own good. When Sam actually did ask for the bathroom, you pointed to down the hall.

Dean didn't seem to know what to do with it just being him and you now, which made you feel very devious and slightly mean for playing them. "So, uh, how long have you been gorgeous?" Dean said, doing his signature eyebrow lift. You inwardly cringed at his attempt to flirt, you figured he didn't have a girlfriend for this very reason. You looked at him very confused and said, "I'm sorry, was that a flirtation?" you even squinted you eyes and cocked your head to the side just to confuse him even more. You loved it when Lucifer would tell you storied of Castiel. Especially the one's with brunette Meg.

Sam walked back into the room, and asked what you two had been talking about. He didn't want Dean giving out any information abut the case to civilians. He didn't want a repeat of 1999. He also didn't want Dean to scare you too much with talk of demons.

Dean suggested that they leave, and thanked you for the coffee. As he and Sam were turning to leave, you said, "Oh, come on. Stay for another cup of coffee, dumbass." You smirked and turned to grab another mug for a new person you knew for sure would want it. Dean slowly turned around and eyed you with a look of disbelief. He'd recognize that nickname anywhere. After you had finished pouring the extra cup of coffee, you turned around and looked at him and Sam. "Miss me?"

Deans face turned into the biggest smile you had ever seen, and he stepped back over toward you. "You little-"

"Watch what you say, Dean." Lucifer said as he entered the room. He walked over to you, and wrapped his arm around your waist. You gave him the cup of coffee and smiled up at him, earning a smile back from him. He leaned down and kissed you, and when he pulled back, he said "Thank you, pet. What would my mornings be like without you?" You smiled again and said "They would be absolutely terrifying. No one to make your coffee for you? Surely you would be lost." Both of you laughed a little and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Um.. So you two are.. Together? Now?" Sam asked, a little unsure of how to approach what was in front of them. "I knew Lucifer was screwy in the head." Dean whispered to him while turning a little. You explained to them what the situation was, and that you and Lucifer had been together for two years, and after a few hours of them nodding their heads in confused understanding, they began to explain to you that there was demonic activity in the area, and it was big.

It was about noon, and Dean started hinting at Sam that he was hungry. Hinting, and hinting, and hinting, and hinting, until finally you decided that you should show them out for lunch. When they wouldn't leave, Lucifer stood up and mentioned something about finally getting some much needed time alone, and they left almost immediately.

You and Lucifer made yourselves some sandwiches, or "SAMwiches" as Lucifer liked to call them, and were happily eating them at your small table by the window in your kitchen. The two of you laughed and made faces, and were just acting like two lovebirds.

"You still haven't talked about your nightmares." Lucifer said suddenly, taking a bite out of his sandwich. You looked up at him and sighed, "I know," you said, putting your sandwich on your plate and crossed your arms. "I just don't know how to describe them. They're real. That's the only way to accurately explain them." Lucifer reached forward and grabbed your hands, "You'll find the word, and when you do I will be here to listen." "I know." you said, sighing once more.

_Knock Knock Knock-Knock Knock_

"They're back already?" you said. You and Lucifer got up from the table, and strolled over to the door. He was gonna tell them to leave and come back later, but when he opened the door, he got extremely tense. You noticed his shoulders freezing, and the air seemed a little thicker now.

The man walked through the doorway, and you recognized him immediately.

Your eyes flicked to yellow quicker than they ever had and your breathing was suddenly uneven. He had never visited you in reality before... Lucifer noticed you shaking and asked you what was wrong.

"That's him," you said through each shaky breath, "that's my Nightmare Man."

The man smirked a little and said, "Hello, darling. Name's Crowley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Dean is now 38, and Sam is 34. I just realized I made the characters older than the actual actors, but it's whatever, I had to make them super young when they stopped he apocalypse just so I could make Dean younger than 40 in this chapter.


	11. 24 pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -THEN-  
> Lucifer took the reader from the Cage when she was an unborn soul. Since then, Lucifer has raised her and loved her to be his human. Crowley has been terrorizing the reader once every three years in her dreams, and the Winchesters have been in and out of the reader's life. Now they're all in the same place, and have a problem on their hands.
> 
> -NOW-  
> We learn who the readers father is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation for the Enochian is at the bottom.

" **OLANI GEMEGANZA PON OL BABALON LAP!**" Lucifer yelled in Enochian. You understood bits and pieces from hearing him say things over the years when he was angry or upset. " **OLANI GEMEGANZA PON OL OFECVFA OL NOROMI ADGMACH NOSTOAH DORPHAL OL MTIF OE OLLOR BABALON NIISO!**" Lucifer was shoving Crowley up against the wall, shouting and professing how much he hated him and how he would hurt him if he so much as looked at you the wrong way.

Crowley simply smirked and looked up at Lucifer, and said "Alar nanaeel. Can't be having your pretty little human see you like this, can we?" Crowley pushed Lucifer away with his hand, and brought himself off of the wall. He fixed his ruffled black tailored suit, and proceeded towards you. You hadn't changed your eyes back to your natural (e/c) color, which only made Crowley happier. 

"I see she's embracing her demon side, Lucifer. Doesn't that just make you _burn."_ Crowley said, letting his accent become thicker on the last word. You reached his hand up to you and you slapped it away. "He's been the one training me,  _ol __londoh_. " you said, mocking him. He stared at you, smiling. "You think you're funny, don't you, love?" he said, circling you. "I think I'm adorable." you bit back, regaining some of your confidence. "You seem to forget, I'm not longer afraid of you or what you do to me."

Lucifer's fury was growing with each passing moment. As he watched Crowley come up behind you, his rage could be felt by all three of you. "I know, love..." he said, leaning in to whisper into your ear, "...crp ol gemeganza noasmi." You huffed a laugh at his attempt to scare you, but truthfully it was working. Crowley snaked his hand around your waist, and looked at Lucifer. That was all it took. Lucifer was beside you in less than a heartbeat, and he had already thrown Crowley against the wall. "Again with the pinning against a wall. You need to learn to strategies, princess." Lucifer released Crowley, and let him take a couple steps forward before he started throwing punches.

You backed away from both of them quickly, and when Crowley noticed this, he used his demonic powers to shove you against the far wall. You hit your head against the edge of a shelf that was on the wall. Crowley's force was so strong, that when you hit your head you passed out. Good. Now he could have Lucifer to himself without any pesky little girls playing around.

 Crowley turned back to Lucifer, who was ready to start another Apocalypse, and said "I'm going to enjoy locking you back in the Cage. Then, once I've taken care of your 'holier than thou' self, I will take (Y/n), and her nightmares will become her new reality." Lucifer mumbled something out of rage under his breath about what he wouldn't give to have his brothers with him right now.

"Besides," Crowley continued, "you're insane. You've been so caught up in getting revenge on the man in your humans nightmares, that you've missed what you're doing to her." The blue-eyed archangel looked at him and said "Revenge is a sickly sweet medicine that only the insane can drink and not be affected by. Sane people go mad from it.. But then I suppose all insane people were sane once." and with that, he punched Crowley in the face. "What did you mean that I've missed what I've been doing to her?" Lucifer demanded.

Crowley raised his hand, and Lucifer was thrown against the wall. "You've been preparing her to use her demon side and keep it under control. You've taught her how to go darkside without struggle. You've saved me from having to teach her that." He slowly made his way over to Lucifer, and when he got to him, he sipped on his fancy little drink. He was about to snap Lucifer back to Hell, when there was a knock at the door.

Before anyone could register who it might be, Sam and Dean burst through the door guns blazing. Sam saw you laying on the ground and immediately ran to see if you were hurt. Dean kept his gun on Crowley, and gave him his best rage pout. He looked over at Lucifer, eyes asking him if he was okay. Lucifer nodded and Dean focused his attention back to Crowley. Sam was by his brother's side within a matter of moments, signaling that you were alright.

"Crowley, I'm gonna ask you this once. What the hell are you doin' here?" Dean said, taking a step closer to the King of Hell before both of them were thrown against the far wall. Crowley simply chuckled darkly and said "Well, Squirrel, since you asked so politely. I'm here to take (Y/n), and to inform all of you who her real father is." They all looked at each other confused.

"What? You're saying you've known the entire time who (Y/n)'s father is? Why would you have kept that secret?" Sam asked. "Because Samantha, when the King of Hell knows something powerful, he keeps it a secret. That secret can then be used to get whatever he wants, moron." Crowley replied, clearly done with the stupidity of the human race.

The first thing you heard when you came to, was Crowley calling someone a moron. Lucifer? No, Lucifer was pinned to the wall behind him.. You looked to where he was facing, and saw the Winchesters. Your heartbeat sped up, and your adrenaline began coursing through your body once more. You stood up, still watching Sam and Dean, and said "Let them go, Crowley."

The demon turned to you and smirked, "Have a nice nap, darling?" You glared at him and said "I said let them go. You don't need to hurt them, they've done nothing wrong." Crowley turned from you and back to Lucifer. He walked up to him and said "Once I take her as my own. I'm going to make her forget all about you, and her life here. Now, darling, I'm also-"

" **Will you promise not to hurt them**." you yelled, interrupting Crowley. Everyone in the room faced you and simultaneously asked "What was that?" You walked over to Crowley, and said "If I surrender. If I go with you. Will you promise not to hurt these men?" He was slightly stunned at the request, but he was getting exactly what he wanted. A smirk played at his lips and he said "May I live for eternity and never kill again." and he let all three of them from his power.

You ran over to Lucifer and hugged him. Once you pulled away he cupped your face and said "I would never have asked you to do that. You shouldn't go with him, I won't let you. I will die before I see you leave with that monster." You looked up at him with tears in your eyes, and said "I thought about what would happen if he killed you, and it almost destroyed me. I couldn't bear it if he were to actually kill you. What better to save you than I?" and you turned from him. You walked away, letting your hand fall from his.

There was no way that Lucifer was going to let Crowley take you. He couldn't. He loved you, and when he loved something, he would take all costs to make sure that it stayed safe.

You stood beside Crowley, and he snaked his arm around your waist. Not like Lucifer had, though. When Lucifer hugged you, it was because you were the only thing in this world that he truly cherished, and he loved to remind you of that. After he would wrap his arm around your waist he would kiss your forehead. Occasionally the two of you would end up dancing or making pancakes or something silly like that. Your tears threatened to spill over as you thought about these things, and how they would never happen again.

Crowley reached behind him quickly and said "One moment, darling." and he pulled out an angel blade, only to successfully stab Lucifer in his gut. " **Lucifer!!"** you screamed, and the tears ran down your cheeks. You could feel your face get hot from the emotional pain you were going through. Lucifer's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, his grace slowly flowing from the gaping wound. Sam and Dean would've come to help, but Crowley had already pinned them against the wall again.

You fell to your knees and cupped Lucifer's face with your left hand, trying to stop his grace with your right. You were shaking, and crying, and quickly turning into a mess. Your eyes were flicking from (e/c) to yellow to (e/c) to yellow, and it was making you become dazed. The sight of Lucifer dying on his knees, and the pain you felt inside of you was too much. It was so much, and you were filled with so much rage towards Crowley that you became numb to everything around you all at once.

You only noticed that you were just sitting there with your hands on Lucifer, when you felt a hand grab your arm and yank you up. Crowley turned to you and said "You look just like your father, darling." You glared at him, ready to beat him senseless for the rest of eternity. "Yeah?? And who the hell is her father, anyway!" Dean called form across the room.

The demon king rolled his eyes, and said "Azazel, you moron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLANI GEMEGANZA PON OL BABALON LAP! = I will destroy you, you evil thing!  
> OLANI GEMEGANZA PON OL OFECVFA OL NOROMI ADGMACH NOSTOAH DORPHAL OL CORDZIZ OE OLLOR BABALON NIISO! = I will destroy you if you so much as look at my human in an evil way!  
> Alar nanaeel = Settle down  
> Ol londoh = My king  
> crp ol gemeganza noasmi = But you will be


	12. 24 pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carry on my wayward son.  
> There'll be peace when you are done.  
> Lay your weary head to rest.  
> Don't you cry no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Recurring Nightmares. Thanks to everyone who read, gave Kudos, left comments, and Subscribed! I hope you enjoy the last piece of the puzzle. Special thanks to UserImpala67 for writing part of this chapter! Yeah, that's right. I had to enlist in some top notch writing for the ending. She has a phenomenal story called Finding Eden, and you guys should ABSOLUTELY check it out! I guarantee that you will love it (if you can handle bloody gore..)

The first thing the King of Hell did was snap his fingers, tying a cursed rope around you. Doesn't sound that bad, right? If you moved even a little the rope would begin to squeeze your small frame, and get tighter. The more you moved, the more pain would shoot through you.

Crowley turned from you, and stepped closer to Lucifer, wielding the angel blade once more. "No! Crowley, you bastard!" you screamed. "Sshh, sshh, sshh love, do wait your turn." The self appointed King of Hell spoke over the cries of protest flowing freely from your lips, the only thing you were able to do given the ropes binding your fragile half-human frame; you're struggling, weak, and pitiful in the eyes of the Powerful Demon whose attention was focused on the broad shouldered, blonde Archangel in front of him.

Lucifer, the most beautiful of all of God's children met your bloodshot, tear filled eyes with his own intense ice-blue gaze, a look full of sorrow and unspoken adoration flashing across his handsome features before it was washed away by pain ad following with a groan of agony as the Prince of Darkness... your Prince, fell to his knees following the silver flash of the Angel blade in Crowley's now blood soaked hands.

Frost blue light seeped slowly between Lucifer's fingers as his grace slowly left him, reflecting in the growing pool of crimson beneath his knees as he knelt doubled over holding the fatally deep wound in his hands. Your face was hot and tears streamed down your cheeks, unable to hold back the sobs from deep in your chest you heard yourself whispering his name over and over and over as if your tears could be the antidote to his wound. The pain in your chest was like a bullet lodged in your heart as you watched the Angel of Darkness that had stolen your heart bleed out before you.

In that moment you felt a deep, cold numbness spreading through your veins at the realization that your weak human half could do nothing to stop it. "Lucifer, I'm sorry."

You didn't know what came over you. You felt nothing, all you could hear was muffled shouts and profanities, and your vision was zeroed in on Crowley. It was like you were trapped inside your own head, and you couldn't do anything to stop yourself from somehow breaking free, and going after the other demon. All you could mentally focus on was the image of Lucifer. Your Archangel was sitting there on his knees, bleeding, dying, and slowly becoming human all at once. His face was almost completely drained of it's color, and his breathing was so shallow that he was barely breathing.

It was like you had lost control, but you could see your body moving. It was almost like your body was doing what you felt like doing. Usually you would have self control over your body, but your emotions were just too strong, and you could feel yourself spiraling into darkness. You understood now, you understood why Lucifer called your demon side malevolence, evil, and darkness. You could feel the darkness flowing through you, and you could feel yourself giving into it. And _oohhhh_ how easy it was to give into it.

Lucifer had always taught you that, even when your demon half is taking over, your will to do good and your human side's will to live should always be more powerful. 'Be a good demon, be a great human.' his soft spoken words rang through your ears like deafening bells.

Crowley blocked each punch, each spell, table, and anything else you could think of to throw at him. 'Be a good demon, be a great human.' his words continued to fill your mind, and seemed to calm you. You took a step back and looked at the uninterested King. "I'm tired of your childish games, darling. It's time you learned what a **_real_** demon can do!" Crowley said as he clinched his fist and you dropped to your knees screaming.

Nobody could tell exactly what you were screaming, just that it was a mix of English, Latin, and Enochian. You didn't even know that you knew Latin...

You had fallen to the ground after a couple of moments of agonizing pain, and continued to try and grasp whatever it was inside you that was so unbearable. The pain began pulsing through your veins and you twisted in writhed on the floor.

Sam and Dean were trying as hard as they could to break free of Crowleys demonic hold on them, but he was too powerful. Dean looked over and couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Sam.. Oh my god." he said looking over at you. Sam looked and his eyes widened. Crowley was slowly and painfully ripping your demon half out of your soul and a cloud of black and dark yellow smoke began to slowly swirl out of your mouth. Your veins became visible through your skin and glowed a constant dim yellow, and it burned worse than Hell itself.

"Wait!" you screamed through what felt like years upon years of agonizing torture. "Please!" you cried at your Nightmare Man. Crowley decided that he wanted to hear what you had to say, and he released his hold from your soul, your yellow and black demonic smoke quickly swirled itself back into your body, and your veins were once again hidden. "What could be so important as to make me stop separating you from your human soul?"

"Another deal." you whispered through shallow breaths and quick pants. Talk about out of the body experiences. "And what might this deal be, darling?" "My soul for his life." you replied without hesitation. "I will give you my soul, all of it, not just my demon half, in exchange for Lucifer's life." Crowley smirked a little and "Did we not make a similar deal a few minutes ago, love?"

"My soul for his life. What do you say?" you dared him to hurt Lucifer again. "Hmm, let me think, Lucifer lives and I get to keep your soul with me forever in a kingdom of death." He brought his hand up to his chin like he was actually contemplating the contract. Maybe he was.. "Is there a downside to this?" he asked himself,"Okay, alright, okay, okay. Tell you what, love. If find something that you think can harm me, and it does, Lucifer lives. You may even go ask advice from those pesky brothers over there." he said and he snapped his fingers, making a glass of scotch appear in his hand.

You turned to Lucifer, who was now laying on the floor, almost all of his life drained from his electric-blue eyes, and closed your own. You took a breath in, and shoved Crowley aside, striding your way over to the Winchesters. "You have anything I can use to kill this son of a bitch, dumbass?" you asked Dean. He shook his head and apologized for being unequipped for this.

After a minute or so of talking, you walked back over to Crowley and had a piece of broken wood in your left hand. Thanks to the Winchesters, the door had a few broken pieces. "You think that's going to hurt me, love?" you glared up at him because you didn't need this right now. The man.. or Archangel rather.. that you loved was on the ground borderline dead because of him. "Are you ready to make the deal, ol londoh?" Crowley continued to act like he was thinking about the deal. "Going once" you said as you reached your right hand behind your back. Crowley still didn't do anything but look thoughtfully at you. "Going twice." you continued, and your hand gripped something in your back pocket. Crowley finally got his crap together and said "Deal." Finally. You took a step toward him, successfully making him think you were actually going to seal the deal with a kiss, and you shoved the object that was in your right hand into his gut.

Crowley looked down at the object, and to his horror you had impaled him and his new black suit with Ruby's Knife. You put your body flush against his and got in his face so that you were barely a breath apart, and said "Sold." and you twisted the knife. He screamed out in pain, and his body flashed red and orange. You didn't feel sorry for this monster. After everything he had done to you.. After everything he had done to Lucifer.. You were happy to see this evil creature of darkness die a gruesome death. Once his body stopped flickering, you yanked the demon blade out of his gut, and tossed it back to Sam, who was now free along with Dean. "Thanks Sammy." "No problem, (y/l/n), you need to get to Lucifer. Now." He said worriedly. He and Dean began to salt all the doors and windows.

You ran over to Lucifer, and knelt down beside him, if you hadn't felt his weak pulse you would have believed he were dead. You saw him open his eyes and look up at you and smile before it faded. You thought maybe, just maybe, he had passed out and he wasn't really dead. He couldn't be. No no no no he just couldn't be dead. The Morningstar couldn't be dead here in your living room, in your arms. He.. He just **couldn't**! Your world was spinning out of control, and you hoped to God that it would fall into a black hole just to be over.

You gently lifted his head onto your lap, and began to run your fingers through his messy blonde hair. You started humming that song he sang to you a few times when you were younger. You could never remember the words though.. What were they...

 _"There was a time_  
_I used to look into my father's eyes._  
_In a happy home_  
_I was a king, I had a golden throne._  
_Those days are gone,_  
_Now the memory's on the wall._  
_I hear the songs_  
_From the places where I was born._  
  
_Upon a hill across a blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak._  
_I still remember how it all changed._  
  
_My father said,_  
_'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._  
_See heaven's got a plan for you._  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now.'"_

Hot tears were streaming down your face now, and your skin felt like it was on fire. You wanted to die, you wanted to rip apart the universe just to bring him back, you wanted to beg God himself if he would listen. You would erase your very existence if it meant bringing him back, you would give up your very will to live if it meant.. Wait.. That was it. Sam and Dean had noticed you sitting straight with a blank expression on your face as you were thinking. They were beside you now, and out of respect were staying silent. They couldn't think of what to say.. All their lives they had been against Lucifer, hated him even. But now that he was dead, and the woman he loved that loved him back was crying and dying on the inside? They were hurt.

You slowly reached your hand over to his wound and laid it there. His vessel's blood was sticky and warm contrast to his skin which was cold and lifeless. You let out a quick breathy cry before reciting something in Enochian. "Olani dlvgar ol bagle ol dlvgar ol ollog. Plapli ol gemeganza, noasmi virg ol ollog."

You doubted it really worked but all three of you waited.. and waited... and waited..

Lucifer suddenly began gasping for breath over and over. You cupped the side of his face and tried to calm him down saying thing like "Hey, hey Lucifer. Calm down it's me.. It's me, love. Calm down.." He looked into your bright (E/c) eyes and his breathing slowed. You looked at where your hand was, and the wound was gone. Completely gone, not a scar or anything left.

He slowly sat up and looked at you. "(Y/n), did you just bring me back to life? I remember dying, (Y/n), did you make a damn deal?" Lucifer said, worry clouding his eyes. "No, no, no, Lucifer, no. I.. I killed Crowley." you said awkwardly. Lucifer peered behind you to see the body of the man who raped and tortured his love for so many years laying limp on the floor. A feeling of relief washed over him.

Sam and Dean coughed awkwardly and you and Lucifer looked up at them. "Hey, (Y/n), what exactly did you say?" Sam asked you. "Oh, um, that.." you said sheepishly, "It was just something from a story Lucifer used to tell me in Enochian when I was little about a rich little girl tat was depressed who became best friends with a poor boy who shared with her the secret to wanting to live. One day he died, and she her love for him was so strong that it brought him back." you smiled at Lucifer, and he huffed a laugh at the fact that you remembered it that well.

"...okay but what did you say?" Dean asked. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "It means 'I give to you what you gave to me. Take my will, come home to me.'" Dean smirked a little because to him it was cheesy, but to you it was the one thing that brought your love back to you.

After a few minutes of talking, Lucifer stood up, then helped you stand up. He held you hand and you pulled away with a gasp. "What is it, pet?" he asked you while you were looking at him strangely. "Lucifer.. you're.. warm.." you said hesitantly. You reached out to touch him again, and again he was warm. "Hold on.." you said and you went into the kitchen and quickly came back out with a knife. "Woah, hey, (Y/n), what are you doing?" he said, backing up a little. You smiled at him and said "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you.. Actually this might hurt just a little bit.. When Crowley stabbed you, before you died, you graced seeped out of you. If I'm right about this..." You cut him quickly, and he pulled away, sharply inhaling.

Sam and Dean looked at him in bewilderment. "Lucifer..." Dean started off, "You're human.." you finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it this far, and 'I'm proud of us.'
> 
> OK, so I'm thinking that maybe this story doesn't have to end.. This will be the end of Recurring Nightmares, but what about if I continued the story in a new series called something different? What do you think? Leave comments below about:  
> 1\. Sould I continue this story as a new series?  
> 2\. What should I call the new series


End file.
